kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules: General
Rules: Editing ''' * '''Only canon events shall be used in articles ** Please read: What is Canon? - we only allow manga events in the Story section, and any anime events ''must ''be in a separate section for anime story or anime changes * Please use present-tense ** This is for uniformity, as we prefer all articles to have a uniform layout and style, but it is also the generally accepted standard for academic articles and essays * Please do not spam edits ** We understand sometimes you may miss a typing error or a formatting error after editing, and we fully understand editing again accordingly, '''but' if you are making many consecutive separate edits - instead of one larger edit - we will assume you are spamming edits to increase your edit count. It makes it harder for local admins to moderate changes, and spams the inboxes of any users following those pages. Please condense your edits into one edit'' * Do not use discriminatory language (or curse words) ** We know this may be subjective according to different cultures and languages, but outright offensive slurs and hate speech will not be tolerated, and generally problematic language will be frowned upon. By this we mean referring to gay people as 'gays' or women as 'girls', for example '' ** ''We do not allow cursing, as all areas of the wiki must be family-friendly; this series attracts a variety of fans, with some of its manga being aimed at children, so - for the sake of all audiences - we request that no curse words be used in any area of the wiki * Please use edit summaries ** We expect clear and transparent explanations, and these are universally appreciated. Please state what you changed and why. This helps others to see what's changed on a glance * Please use ''references'' ** Everything you post should have a reference to prove it objectively true. If you have trouble understanding how to properly format references, please ask a member of staff; we can explain both the methods for Visual editor and Source editor (as per your preference) * Use Japanese names ' ** ''At no point should dub names be used in articles; dubs names should only be used to reference changes between the mediums or to explain pieces of trivia, puns, etc. - example, it's okay to say in an About or Trivia or Infobox that Seiuchin is also known as Wally, but you cannot call him Wally throughout the main article itself (this is to avoid any confusion, especially as characters like 'Kid' can refer to multiple characters) * '''British English is preferred ** This is to maintain uniformity throughout all articles, as British English is currently the standard on articles . . . that being said, we appreciate the difficulty for some, especially those for whom English is a second-language, and will be lenient depending on circumstances Rules: New Articles * All articles must have content ** When creating an article, it must have content . . . it's okay if it's just a paragraph or two, but we cannot accept place-holder articles, very short stubs, or something only a sentence. If there's enough content to justify an article, there's enough content to write up more than a sentence *'Do not create pages for unused fan-submissions' **''We are aware some have basic stats, but pages for unused characters encourages stubs, and these can never be expanded, as the characters have never been used. Instead, please consider adding basic stats to this pages: List of Unused Characters'' *'Please format all articles' **''Please refer to: Rules: Article Layouts - by adding headers, even if there is not yet content to be added, you encourage new editors to add content and provide an example of what kind of content could prove useful to others; it also keeps uniformity between all articles '' Rules: Images * Respect copyright ' ** ''Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License * '''Do not post fan-art ** We cannot allow - for copyright issues and desire for uniformity - pictures from any source that is not the official licensing companies or Yudetamago themselves. This includes art from those that may have submitted characters, be artists themselves, or connected in an unofficial manner to the franchise. Anything not official will be considered fanart. * Do not post sexually explicit images ** We must obey the ToS of Fandom, and we also strive to keep our wiki a PG/General rating, as there are many younger fans of the franchise. This includes any explicit scenes from the franchise itself, such as displays of breasts or erections. '' * '''Please clearly label images' ** Make sure the name is not already in use, and do not replace old images by mistake (change the name if it clashes with another name). Make sure - as well - that the image name describes the image well enough that it can be found by others on a search . . . example, if the image is of Kinnikuman and Terryman holding a trophy, you could label the image with either or both of their names, or their tag-team name * Please use 'Muscle Shot' official art in Info-Boxes ** The '''exception' being characters who do not have such art; in this case, we prefer scans from the manga in which they appear (no text on the image, preferably no other characters), and - if this is not possible - a screenshot from the game or movie in which they appear. This is to maintain uniformity of articles and make the articles as professional and possible'' * Please post images unrelated to articles in a "Gallery" section ** We do allow for '''some images in articles, '''but they must be related to the section in some way, such as an image of a technique in the 'Techniques' section to showcase the aforementioned technique, or a screenshot of a scene that is being discussed in the 'Story' section. The images '''must be 180px' and placed carefully so as not to break the formatting of the article '' Rules: General Interaction * Be civil to other users at all times ** NEVER resort to personal insults, revealing personal information, or general hostility . . . even if you have a valid point, we may have to officially warn - or even ban - any user that creates a hostile environment and resorts to verbal violence. We have a no tolerance policy to bullying * When in doubt, talk to the staff ' ** ''We're always happy to help settle dispute and answer questions - we aim to be objective, weigh up all sides, and come to an impartial decision in all matters '' *'Assume good faith **''In other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project . . . even if something seems like "trolling" or "vandalism", sometimes it can be genuinely borne from a lack of knowledge about wikia, and some polite explanation can go a long way to improving their behaviour'' Rules: Blocks/Bans Temporary Blocks/Bans * Three-strike rule for minor infractions ** If you have broken a rule, especially those that relate to general interaction, you '''may' receive an official warning by our administrators detailing the infraction. If you break this rule three times, we may implement a ban for an appropriate amount of time proportionate to the infraction type'' Permanent Blocks/Bans *'Permanent ban for abuse of others' **''We cannot stress enough that this community must be a safe space for all people. If anyone is caught engaging in hate speech, harassment, or verbal abuse, then we will implement a permanent ban and we will not accept appeals on this decision. You must not attack others. '' Category:Rules